Eternamente amaldiçoados
by Otacraze92
Summary: A família Sohma não era a única a sofrer com uma maldição...
1. Capítulo 1

Ela estava parada diante da casa dos Sohma, com uma expressão nada amigável. Não gostava deles por natureza e só de ouvir o maldito sobrenome, seu sangue fervia. Então por que logo ela tinha sido escolhida para ir até lá? Por que logo ela tinha que ir falar com Akito (que ela não sabia ainda se era um homem ou uma mulher) sobre a proposta de sua família?

Ela era Amaya Ryuu, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e lisos, olhos verdes e brilhantes, corpo bem desenvolvido e humor instável. Tinha entre dezesseis e dezessete anos e estudava na mesma escola que Yuki. Não que a garota o conhecesse direito, só o tinha visto de longe. Mesmo assim, não gostava do rapaz. Amaya respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos. Então, um pouco mais calma, ela tocou a campainha.

Um empregado veio atender, logo reconhecendo a visita.

- Ah, Amaya-san. Kouji-sama nos avisou que você viria. Entre, por favor. – o empregado deu passagem à garota, que entrou na propriedade sem cerimônia.

O empregado logo começou a andar, guiando Amaya para o cômodo onde se encontrava Akito. Quando chegaram, ele avisou a presença da garota e ela conseguiu ouvir a voz de Akito dando permissão para que entrasse. O empregado abriu a porta e Amaya entrou no quarto.

- Amaya-san… Quem diria que você chegaria a entrar nessa propriedade um dia… – Akito tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Akito-sama, eu trago um recado de Kouji-sama. – Amaya cerrou os punhos ao falar.

- Diga de uma vez, então. – Akito ficou séria.

Amaya respirou fundo e logo começou a falar.

- Ele quer propor…

* * *

Longe dali, a família Ryuu estava tendo algumas dificuldades. As crianças mais novas não paravam de correr por toda a extensa propriedade, dando dor de cabeça às mães. Não importava o quanto eram chamadas, ou quantos gritos ouviam, as crianças simplesmente não paravam quietas. Foi quando estavam chegando no fundo da propriedade que uma voz autoritária as parou.

- Shaoran! Kotori! Voltem aqui! – era Sakura, a médica da família. Por estar na casa dos vinte anos e uma profissão bem sucedida, muitos a respeitavam. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos naturalmente rosados e os olhos cores de mel eram profundos e penetrantes.

- Sim, senhora! – Shaoran, um garotinho de cabelo loiro escuro e curto, olhos da mesma cor, sorriu largamente, indo até a médica.

- Ah, Shaoran! – Kotori foi logo atrás dele, com uma expressão chorosa. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho escuro na altura dos ombros e seus olhos eram azuis como o céu de verão.

Os dois não tinham mais de dez anos e viviam correndo pela propriedade, sumindo algumas vezes, se perdendo em outras. Quando se aproximaram de Sakura, ela lhes afagou a cabeça e os acompanhou até onde suas mães estavam. Elas agradeceram e logo Sakura tinha retomado seu caminho. _"Deixei Kouji-sama esperando…"_

Ela suspirou, encarando a porta a sua frente. Do outro lado, um garoto de dezesseis anos a esperava. Provavelmente ele estaria sentado diante de um retrato de seu pai pendurado na parede, com um incenso de canela aceso. Seu longo cabelo prateado, liso e fino estaria preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e seus olhos também prateados estariam fitando a foto.

- Kouji-sama, me desculpe pelo atraso. – ela entrou no cômodo educadamente, encontrando o garoto exatamente como previra.

- Sakura-san… Essa é a terceira vez que você deixa o patriarca esperando… Não acha que tem sido muito desleixada com sua função? – ele tinha um tom severo na voz e não se virou para ela ao falar.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, apoiando as mãos nas coxas. Por ser uma casa tradicionalmente japonesa, todos os móveis eram baixos e sempre se ajoelhava, o que facilitava a posição de humildade em momentos como aquele. Ela não ousou encarar Kouji por alguns instantes, até que o ouviu soltar uma risada.

- Desculpe, desculpe… Eu não resisti. – ele sorria gentilmente para ela.

Sakura levantou a cabeça, sorrindo de canto, aparentemente aliviada.

- O senhor tem uma saúde quase impecável, não sei porque preciso vê-lo tantas vezes. – ela sorriu e se aproximou do rapaz, que já havia aberto o kimono, exibindo o peito nu. Ela logo pegou o estetoscópio e se pôs a ouvir o batimento de Kouji – Regular como sempre…

Kouji sorriu animadamente.

- Bom, Kouji-sama, tem sentido qualquer coisa estranha esses dias? – ela guardou o aparelho e voltou para o lugar em que estava antes.

Ele parou para pensar um momento.

- Tirando que tenho me sentido meio sozinho… Não, acho que nada. – ele sorria mais largamente do que antes.

- Sozinho? E por qual razão? Há tantos membros da família morando nessa propriedade que eu imaginava que essa seria a última coisa a se passar em sua mente.

Kouji ficou com um olhar triste, apesar do sorriso no rosto.

- É… Mas são poucos os que entendem… Mesmo Shaoran e Kotori, que já apresentam sinais, não entendem ainda… Não pela idade, mas por ainda não ter acontecido totalmente com eles…

- Entendo. – Sakura ganhou um ar triste ao falar. Era verdade, todos que poderiam entender o patriarca da família, preso àquela terra, moravam fora da enorme propriedade da família Ryuu – Bom, como o senhor não tem sentido nada, creio que minha visita acaba por aqui.

Sakura ia se levantar, mas Kouji o segurou pela mão.

- Faça com que _ela_ volte para cá depois de terminar o que foi fazer. – ao terminar de falar, Kouji soltou a médica e se pôs a olhar pela janela.

Em um primeiro momento, Sakura não entendeu, mas não demorou muito para a ficha cair. Ela logo concordou e se retirou. Quando estava no quintal da casa, uma voz masculina a fez se virar. Era Raiden, um rapaz alto para seus dezessete anos, de olhos e cabelo loiros, meio amarelados demais na opinião da médica. Ele queria saber como estava Kouji-sama. Sakura se apressou em responder que não havia nada de errado e se retirou.

"_Nada, é…?"_ Raiden olhava para a janela do quarto de Kouji.


	2. Capítulo 2

Amaya tinha acabado de sair da propriedade dos Sohma, com o sangue fervendo e os punhos cerrados. O celular estava tocando, mas ela não ligou. Não queria falar com ninguém além do necessário. E só precisava falar com Kouji para relatar como tinha sido a visita aos Sohma. Amaya prendeu o cabelo em um coque e se pôs a andar de volta para casa. Talvez assim ela se acalmasse um pouco. Infelizmente o celular tocando sem parar em seu bolso não ajudava muito, então ela decidiu atender.

- O que foi?! – Amaya não tinha um tom nada amigável na voz.

- Amaya? – era a voz de Sakura – Kouji-sama quer você de volta à casa de nossa família o quanto antes. Não sei onde você está, mas se apresse.

- Eu sei, eu sei… Não precisa bancar a babá, ok? – Amaya andava com uma mão no bolso, fitando o chão.

- Só estou avisando. Pelo tom que ele usou, parece que ele quer falar sobre algo além da sua visitinha aos Sohma. – Sakura tinha um tom despreocupado.

Amaya fechou a mão com força em torno do telefone.

- E ele falou sobre o que deseja tratar comigo, Sakura-san? – a garota se conteve para não começar a maldizer a médica.

- Não… Na verdade, não disse. Ele só me pediu para fazer com que você volte para lá.

"_Não fale sobre isso tão despreocupadamente, droga!"_ Amaya respirou fundo.

- Bom, vou desligar. Já dei o recado, então não vai ser a minha cabeça a rolar se você não aparecer. Até mais! – e então Sakura desligou.

Amaya suspirou pesadamente e fez o mesmo. Quando se deu conta, já estava na metade do caminho, o que a fez sorrir por dentro. Pelo menos tinha se afastado da casa dos Sohma. Ninguém sabia a razão de tanto ódio, com exceção de Raiden, mas também não ousava perguntar. Amaya ficava bem antipática quando se tratava dos Sohma.

Na porta da propriedade dos Ryuu, quem a esperava era o próprio Raiden, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão séria. Ao ver a garota, tudo que fez foi abrir a porta e esperar que ela entrasse, indo logo em seguida. Foi só quando os dois já estavam "em casa" que ele começou a falar.

- Sakura-san veio ver Kouji-sama hoje. – ele deu os ombros ao falar.

- É, fiquei sabendo… Ela me ligou só para ter certeza de que eu viria para cá depois de sair daquela maldita casa. – Amaya olhava ao redor. Há muito tempo não pisava ali e de repente tinha se tornado algo comum.

Raiden riu.

- É bem a cara dela fazer isso… Bom, de qualquer forma, não era sobre isso que eu queria tratar. Ela disse que não há nada de errado com Kouji-sama. – Raiden desviou o olhar para Amaya, que franziu o cenho em resposta – Pois é… Aparentemente, ele não disse nada a ela. Como o coração ainda está bom e ela estava com pressa (eu percebi pela forma como ela quase correu para fora dos portões), nem deve ter reparado. – ele deu os ombros.

- Kouji-sama precisa contar pelo menos a ela sobre essas coisas… Mesmo _nós_, quem mal pisamos aqui, já percebemos que algo está acontecendo… – _"Inclusive por causa daquele acordo infeliz…"_

- Bom, não deixe que ele arranque sua cabeça, viu? – Raiden acariciou a cabeça de Amaya como se fosse a de um cãozinho e então se retirou, deixando a garota sozinha diante da porta do quarto do patriarca.

- Kouji-sama… – ela abriu uma fresta na porta que fosse grande o suficiente para que ele visse seu rosto – Posso entrar?

O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça, então a garota passou do corredor para dentro do cômodo.

- E como foi com Akito? – Kouji estava de frente para o retrato de seu pai ao perguntar.

- O acordo foi aceito por ora. Talvez eles apareçam com alguns termos a mais ou a menos, mas entrarão em contato posteriormente. – a garota tinha um tom sério.

- Excelente. Agora… – ele se virou para Amaya, encarando-a fixamente – Sobre o outro assunto que você deve ter descoberto por Sakura-san…

- Na verdade, ela apenas me disse que o senhor queria tratar sobre algo além do acordo com os Sohma. – Amaya o olhava de volta da mesma forma.

- Oh, verdade? Ah, sim, sim. Creio que eu não especifiquei também a ela sobre o que eu queria tratar. – Kouji sorriu carinhosamente ao acrescentar – Eu quero que você comece a morar aqui.

Amaya arregalou os olhos.

- Ora, ora… Não faça essa cara, Amaya-san… Assim eu fico com vergonha. – ele esperou Amaya se recompor antes de continuar – Estou pedindo isso porque tenho me sentido muito solitário… E porque quando Shaoran e Kotori começarem a sofrer com os sintomas, eu não saberei como lidar com eles… Mas você saberá, eu sei que sim. Então, o que acha? – os olhos dele brilhavam de expectativa, deixando a garota sem opções.

- Tudo bem, eu passarei a morar nessa casa. Mas eu terei um quarto só meu e não vou estar aqui para ficar de agradinhos com o senhor. – ela tinha a voz firme ao falar.

- Ah, isso é o de menos. Eu sei como fazer os outros cederem quando realmente quero algo. – o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do patriarca fez um forte arrepio correr pelas costas de Amaya.

- Sim, eu sei que sim, Kouji-sama…

- Quando estivermos sozinhos, pode me tratar mais informalmente, Amaya-san. – então o sorriso estranho se transformou em um sorriso gentil, ao qual Amaya retribuiu.

- Apenas se o senhor fizer o mesmo comigo, Kouji-sama.


	3. Capítulo 3

Amaya andava distraída pelos corredores da escola, pensando na proposta que Kouji fizera alguns dias antes. Ela tinha aceitado por respeito ao patriarca (e também por estar preocupada com ele, mas isso ela só admitia para si mesma e com muita teimosia). A reação de Raiden, na opinião da garota, tinha sido mais do que exagerada. Ao relembrar, Amaya suspirou forte.

* * *

**Início do FlashBack**

"_- Como assim você está indo morar naquele raio de lugar? – Raiden tinha uma expressão confusa e irritada._

_- Kouji-sama me pediu e eu vou obedecer-lhe. Você faria o mesmo, Raiden, então pare de ser tão escandaloso. – Amaya revirou os olhos._

_- Você vai simplesmente __**aceitar**__? Sem qualquer objeção? – Raiden ainda não acreditava – Ele ao menos disse a razão do pedido?_

_- Ah, algo sobre Shaoran e Kotori. __Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que aqueles dois serão como nós… – ela suspirou._

_Raiden ficou em silêncio por um breve momento antes de continuar._

_- E quem vai cozinhar para mim de agora em diante? – ele tinha uma expressão infantil, como se fosse uma criança emburrada._

_Amaya riu._

_- Sério, Amaya. Nada naquele lugar faz bem para sua saúde. Justamente por isso que você fugiu aos quinze… E agora vai simplesmente voltar para lá…? – ele fitou a garota com um olhar triste._

_- Deixe de ser melodramático, Raiden. Se aquele lugar realmente me fizer mal, eu saio de novo, oras. – ela deu os ombros._

_Raiden apenas a fitou em resposta, com uma expressão séria demais no rosto."_

**Fim do FlashBack**

* * *

Amaya estava andando tão distraída que não viu quando alguém apareceu em seu caminho, acabando por trombar com a pessoa. Ela cambaleou para trás, mas logo tinha recuperado o equilíbrio. O outro, no entanto, não tivera a mesma sorte. Quando a garota olhou, viu um Yuki caído no chão, um pouco confuso. Sem perceber, ela fechou a mão com mais força em torno dos livros que carregava.

- Desculpe, eu não estava olhando por onde ia. – Amaya forjou um sorriso, sem estender a mão para Yuki.

- Sem problemas. – o rapaz deu um sorriso gentil e se levantou – Eu sou Yuki Sohma, prazer. – ele estendeu a mão para a garota. Algo lhe dizia que podia confiar na garota.

- Amaya Ryuu. – ela respondeu de má vontade, apertando rapidamente a mão do rapaz – E até mais. – dito isso, ela se virou e continuou seu caminho.

- Hei, mal-educada. – uma voz familiar soou próxima do ouvido de Amaya quando ela já estava a alguns passos de Yuki.

A garota se virou para a fonte da voz, encontrando um garoto de cabelos e olhos bastante dourados. Ele sorria e tinha o cabelo até os ombros. Ao seu lado, uma garota de olhos e longos cabelos avermelhados, mais nova do que os outros dois, sorria animadamente. Amaya pareceu se tranqüilizar ao vê-los.

- Hikaru, Tsuki! O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos ver você, Amaya-chan! – Tsuki sorriu, alegre demais. Apesar de ter quinze anos, ela agia como se tivesse alguns a menos na maioria das vezes.

- Raiden estava preocupado. Como ele estava preso na sala por causa da bateria interminável de aulas, pediu que nós viéssemos ver como você está. É verdade que você voltou para casa? – Hikaru estava sério.

- É, voltei… Kouji-sama me pediu para fazê-lo… – Amaya suspirou – Shaoran e Kotori já apresentam sinais e eu serei responsável por cuidar deles quando as mães os rejeitarem. – ela ficou com um olhar triste ao terminar a frase.

Hikaru ficou com a mesma expressão, pondo uma mão delicadamente sobre o ombro da prima. Tsuki, por outro lado, apenas foi até a janela que havia no corredor, parecendo procurar por alguém. Quando achou o que queria, a garota mais nova saiu correndo, deixando os dois primos confusos para trás. Amaya conseguiu ver pela janela uma Tsuki alegre correndo em direção a…

- Um Sohma? – ela franziu a sobrancelha, sem entender – O que ela quer com um deles?

- Relaxe. Tsuki é só uma criança inocente, não sabe o que nós sabemos… Deixe que ela se divirta um pouco. – Hikaru sorriu, tentando acalmar a prima.

Amaya apenas continuou olhando pela janela.

* * *

Tsuki correu sem fazer barulho até um garoto magro e alto, de cabelos arroxeados. Tão logo o alcançou, pulou sobre ele, assustando-o. Passou os braços em torno de seus ombros, cumprimentando-o animadamente. Ele apenas piscou em resposta, visivelmente confuso. Não só pela garota em suas costas, também não por ela conhecê-lo. Estava confuso porque não tinha se transformado.

- Fiquei sabendo que você conheceu minha prima, Sohma-kun. – Tsuki sorria largamente.

- Sua… Prima…? – ele piscou algumas vezes – Ah, Amaya-san?

Tsuki o soltou e se pôs diante do garoto.

- Ela mesma! E então, o que achou dela? – ela estava visivelmente ansiosa.

- Bom… Ela não me parecia muito contente… – _"Por que…? Era para eu ser um ratinho agora…"_

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que nada aconteceu… – um sorriso estranho se desenhou no rosto de Tsuki – Mas não se torture, você logo vai descobrir. – e então uma risadinha fria que deixou Yuki arrepiado.

- Mas o que…? – antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, no entanto, Tsuki já tinha ido embora.

Ela tinha uma expressão satisfeita e um olhar frio nos olhos. Não era à toa que ela bancava a criança inocente diante de algumas pessoas. A família Sohma estava no topo da lista por um motivo muito simples, que ela não ousava dizer. As coisas se revelariam no tempo certo, bastava paciência.


	4. Capítulo 4

Tsuki estava sentada diante de Kouji, em silêncio. Tinha acabado de lhe revelar o que descobrira na escola e a impressão que teve ao falar com Amaya, agora esperando pela resposta do patriarca. Kouji parecia refletir um pouco sobre o que tinha acabado de escutar, escolhendo bem as palavras. Cada membro da família tinha um papel importante no frágil equilíbrio em que viviam, então ele não podia simplesmente falar o que lhe ocorresse.

- Amaya-san… Então ela conheceu um deles, como era de se esperar… Sem perceber, ela está seguindo exatamente os passos que planejei para ela… Será que ela ficará muito brava quando descobrir…? – Kouji lançou um olhar indefinível para a janela. Falava mais para si do que para Tsuki – Bom, de qualquer forma, gostaria que você e Hikaru continuassem de olho nela. E muito obrigada por vir me relatar sobre esse fato interessante, Tsuki-san. – Kouji sorriu para a garota ao acrescentar a última frase.

- Era mais do que minha obrigação, Kouji-sama. – Tsuki sorriu gentilmente de volta – Avisarei a Hikaru sobre sua decisão assim que o encontrar. Há algo mais que gostaria de me dizer?

- Apenas chame a Amaya-san para mim… Quero falar com ela sobre Shaoran e Kotori. – Kouji tornou a olhar pela janela.

- Sim, senhor. – dito isso, Tsuki se levantou e se retirou. Não demorou muito para que Amaya entrasse no cômodo.

- Veio bem rápido, Amaya. – Kouji sorriu satisfeito ao ver a garota.

- Encontrei Tsuki no meio do caminho e ela me disse para vir o quanto antes. O senhor gostaria de falar comigo sobre as crianças? – Amaya parecia aflita ao perguntar.

- Já disse para ser menos formal quando estivermos sozinhos, Amaya… Senão eu fico triste. – Kouji se levantou e foi até a garota.

- Desculpe, Kouji-sa… Kouji-kun. – Amaya achava estranho não tratá-lo de forma polida, mas não comentou. Era possível ler em seus olhos o que ela pensava sobre aquela "intimidade".

- Sabe… Hoje as mães de Kotori e Shaoran vieram me procurar… Elas pareciam desesperadas – ele ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Amaya e fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar –, mas eu me recusei a vê-las. – ao ver o olhar de reprovação que recebeu, Kouji suspirou – Eu sei o que elas queriam me pedir… É algo impossível e não cabe a mim mudar o destino daquelas crianças…

Amaya entendeu do que se tratava.

- A maldição se manifestou por completo hoje, não foi…? – ao receber a confirmação do patriarca, a garota continuou – Elas queriam que o senhor a retirasse das crianças… Como não puderam chegar a pedi-lo isso… – a ideia fez com que um forte desespero tomasse conta de Amaya – Onde estão Shaoran e Kotori agora…?

- Acalme-se. As crianças estão dormindo em um quarto próximo ao seu agora. Poderá vê-las em breve. Por ora, quero que fique aqui comigo. – Kouji deu um sorriso gentil para a garota e se dirigiu para seu lugar costumeiro no cômodo.

Amaya foi atrás, sentando-se de frente para ele a uma distância respeitável.

- Sabe… Eu pude vê-los sob o efeito da maldição… Shaoran tem uma cor meio bronze, enquanto Kotori é mais marrom-terra. São realmente agradáveis aos olhos, você gostará. – Kouji sorriu de canto.

Amaya pareceu se tranqüilizar ao ouvir os comentários do patriarca. Ela se importava demais com as crianças da família, talvez mais do que devesse, mas era apenas um detalhe. Aquelas como Shaoran e Kotori eram, como alguns diziam, suas "favoritas". Costumavam receber mais atenção para compensar o descaso dos pais. Amaya não ligava. Queria cuidar das crianças como sua mãe fizera com ela.

- Eu estava pensando, Kouji-kun… – Amaya olhou o patriarca da família nos olhos – A sua forma… É a única que nunca foi revelada para ninguém, não é?

Kouji suspirou.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse sair desse lugar para poder experimentar a sensação de ser descoberto… Sakura-san não me deixa adoecer, ninguém me permite sair… Eu me sinto sufocado com essa atenção extrema.

- Essa é a razão para ter mentido para Sakura-san sobre sua saúde? – Amaya ficou séria.

Kouji sorriu, parecendo satisfeito com algo.

- Você realmente não deixa escapar nada, não é? Talvez seja por isso que gosto tanto de sua presença… – ele se levantou e foi até ela.

Amaya não respondeu, apenas ficando em pé.

- Amaya… Há mais algum motivo para você ter aceitado morar aqui tão facilmente…? - o patriarca parecia estar realmente preocupado ao perguntar.

- Kouji-kun, alguém já lhe disse que você se preocupa demais? Isso pode ser prejudicial a sua saúde. Especialmente no estado em que se encontra. Você deveria estar repousando em vez de estar se questionando sobre minhas razões. – a garota franziu o cenho ao terminar de falar, sinal que desaprovava as atitudes do parente.

Kouji sorriu de canto, concordando com a cabeça. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Ela era como um quebra-cabeça ainda não resolvido para ele. Um quebra-cabeça que deveria ser montado logo ou ele enlouqueceria. Sem pressa, ele se dirigiu à porta, saindo do cômodo. Intrigada, a garota foi atrás, seguindo o patriarca em silêncio.

O rapaz parou diante de uma porta qualquer, igual a todas as outras. A única diferença era a pequena marca no chão logo em frente. Amaya analisou com calma o local, percebendo onde estavam. Instintivamente, ela recuou alguns passos. Depois de tanto tempo, estava de volta àquele lugar, que achou não precisar visitar tão cedo.

- Creio que ainda se lembra… Daqueles dias escuros, em que ficava quase sempre sozinha… Quando ninguém lhe dava atenção… Amaya-san. – conforme falava, o rapaz abria a porta – Quero que me diga algo com toda a sinceridade que puder. Quem você acha que está aqui agora?

A garota engoliu em seco.

- Kotori e Shaoran… São eles, não são…?

Kouji não respondeu, adentrando no cômodo. Amaya se viu obrigada a fazer o mesmo se quisesse uma resposta. Ao notar que nada acontecera com o patriarca, a garota franziu o cenho. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois alguma coisa absurdamente grande avançou sobre ela. Por reflexo, acabou protegendo o rosto com os braços, sentindo algo quente lhe escorrer pela pele pouco depois e ouvindo um grito agudo praticamente em seguida.

- Shaoran! O que você fez…? – era a voz de Kotori e parecia desesperada.

Amaya prendeu a respiração.

Eles estavam lá. Sozinhos. Sem ninguém disposto a ajudar.


	5. Chapter 5

Amaya entendeu rapidamente o que se passava. Shaoran tinha se transformado e avançado sobre ela, mesmo que não quisesse fazer isso. Ele não tinha culpa. Kotori também não era culpada por não impedi-lo. Afinal, eles estavam "naquela fase". Demoraria um pouco até que aprendessem a controlar a transformação. Os únicos momentos em que não conseguiriam seriam quando adoecessem ou fossem abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto não afetado por alguma maldição. Isso significava que poderiam abraçar e serem abraçados pelos Sohma sem serem "revelados", "expostos" ao mundo.

Amaya abraçou o garoto, agora inconsciente em seu colo. Não se importava com o sangue que lhe escorria pelo braço, logo a ferida estaria curada. Felizmente seus instintos tinham agido e mudado sua pele para as escamas. Dessa forma, o ferimento acabou sendo menos grave do que seria. A garota cantarolava algo baixinho, acariciando o cabelo do primo. Kotori se aproximou devagar, evitando os fachos de luz que entravam pela porta. Aquele quarto não tinha iluminação alguma para que ninguém conseguisse se ver sob o efeito da transformação. Quando esse cuidado não era tomado, era rotineiro que as pessoas aparecessem com graves ferimentos causados pelo desespero.

- Kouji-sama, há quanto tempo eles estão aqui…?

O patriarca não respondeu.

- Kouji-sama… – Amaya se voltou para ele, se assustando ao vê-lo cair inconsciente no chão – Kouji-sama…!

Com cuidado, a garota tirou Shaoran do colo e o pôs perto de Kotori. Então arrastou como conseguiu o patriarca para fora do cômodo e fechou a porta. O desespero crescia dentro dela. Cada vez mais afobada, ela pegou o telefone de dentro do bolso e discou o número da única médica capaz de fazer alguma coisa naquele momento.

- Oh, Amaya-san! Que raro você me ligar! O que houve? – Sakura parecia despreocupada do outro lado da linha.

- Sakura-san…! O Kouji-sama…! – pelo tom de voz da colegial, a médica entendeu que algo sério tinha acontecido.

- Estou indo para casa. Deixe-o no quarto. – então Sakura desligou. Amaya logo fez o mesmo.

* * *

Quando Sakura saiu do quarto do patriarca, Amaya continuava esperando no corredor. A médica suspirou ao ver a adolescente dormindo sentada no caminho, a acordando calmamente. Quando os orbes verdes a fitaram, a médica sorriu de canto. Estava tudo bem agora. O patriarca apenas precisava descansar. Amaya sorriu de canto com a notícia.

- Eu sei que ele não tem estado bem. – Sakura se sentou ao lado da prima – Mas ando tão atarefada que tudo que posso fazer é fingir que acredito no que ele diz.

Amaya fitava o chão, ouvindo as palavras da médica em silêncio.

- Amanhã não vou ter nada, pelo menos… Então poderei receitar os remédios de que ele tanto precisa. Acha que poderá sair para comprá-los? – Sakura se virou para a morena, sorrindo de canto.

A colegial concordou brevemente com a cabeça.

- Se algo acontecer com ele… Será um problema para todos nós, não é? – Amaya se virou para a médica, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Somos realmente diferentes… Se ele morrer, nós morreremos com ele. – Sakura encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, fitando o teto – Por isso nos preocupamos tanto com ele… Por ele e por nós… É muito egoísmo, não acha…? – ela tinha um sorriso triste ao falar.

Amaya respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Egoísmo é abandonar os filhos por eles não serem como se queria. – dito isso, a morena se levantou, se retirando para o próprio quarto.

Sakura ficou mais um tempo lá, olhando o teto, se deixando perder em pensamentos.

"_Todos estamos fadados a sermos abandonados… Sendo apenas aceitos pelos que odiamos ou não desejamos… Se não aprendermos a amá-los, como poderemos nos amar…?"_

* * *

Raiden voltava para a casa, que um dia ele dividira com Amaya, após um longo dia repleto de aulas. Ele detestava dias como aquele, em que se tinham aulas desde o primeiro até o último período. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Alguém tinha que ser um bom exemplo na família. Ou pelo menos um exemplo aceitável. Assim que abriu a porta, jogou a mochila em qualquer lugar, indo direto para a cozinha pegar alguma coisa para beber. Tinha uma latinha de cerveja sobrando que estava para vencer, de forma que optou por ela. Geralmente não bebia álcool, mas de vez em quando era bom.

Foi para o quarto, estranhando a luz acesa. Deu mais um gole na cerveja antes de sentar na cama e começar a tirar os sapatos. Então ouviu alguém abrindo a porta do banheiro. De repente estava em estado de alerta. Seus sentidos sensíveis estavam extremamente aguçados, relaxando apenas quando Amaya apareceu diante de seus olhos. Sorriu calmamente, se esparramando na cama.

- Achei que tinha voltado para aquele lugar. – ele tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- E voltei. Mas precisava de um pouco de ar, sem pessoas fazendo perguntas.

- O que houve? – ele indicou para que a prima se sentasse na cama.

Foi o que a morena fez, enquanto respondia à pergunta.

- As crianças. Elas estão "naquela" fase. Shaoran avançou em mim. Kouji-sama desmaiou. Sakura confessou que sabia desde o começo da condição do patriarca e disse que vai receitar os remédios necessários logo mais, mas sei lá… De qualquer forma, eu fiquei encarregada de comprá-los. E acabei sendo meio rude quando ela falou de egoísmo…

Raiden se sentou ao ouvir a última parte.

- O que tem o egoísmo?

Amaya explicou o que houve, a breve conversa com a médica da família. O loiro ouviu tudo pacientemente, parecendo pensativo. Era verdade sobre Kouji. Era uma relação meio egoísta, ninguém poderia negar. Mas era a relação que eles tinham. Não era culpa deles se o egoísmo surgiu no relacionamento. Afinal, quando crianças, nenhum deles tinha consciência disso. Nenhum deles achava que sua morte poderia ser determinada pela morte do patriarca.

- E veio para cá por ter se irritado com o comentário dela? – Raiden olhava com curiosidade para Amaya ao perguntar.

- E porque o quarto em que as crianças estão é quase ao lado do meu. Não suportaria passar a noite lá.

Antes que algum deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o telefone da garota tocou. Era Tsuki.

- Amaya-chan… Eu e o Hikaru estávamos pensando em dar uma bela festa de aniversário para o Aoki-kun, já que o aniversário dele está chegando… O que acha?

- Vou ver o que o Raiden acha, só um instante.

O loiro franziu o cenho ao ouvir o próprio nome, mas Amaya não teve tempo de explicar. Tsuki se empolgou do outro lado da linha.

- Põe no viva-voz então! Eu explico tudo para vocês dois já! Vai ser tão mais fácil! Ia ligar para ele depois de falar com você!

Amaya parecia achar graça da animação da mais nova, fazendo o que ela pedira.

- Tudo bem, Tsuki, diga. – a morena sorria.

- Então, o aniversário do Aoki-kun é em uma semana, ne. Aí eu e o Hikaru pensamos em fazer uma festa para ele! E chamar os colegas de sala dele, além da família, claro. E como temos que começar a ser suuuuper simpáticos com os Sohma por causa do acordo do Kouji-sama, poderíamos chamá-los também! – Tsuki fez uma pausa para respirar – O que vocês acham? Aí vocês poderiam nos ajudar a arrecadar o dinheiro também!

Raiden pareceu pensativo. Olhava sério para Amaya, como se tentando analisar e prever suas reações à ideia de chamar a família Sohma em peso para um aniversário do primo. A morena, por sua vez, apenas sorriu, logo concordando com a mais nova. À exceção da regra, Aoki se dava bem com os Sohma. Impressionantemente bem. Até gostava deles. Mas Aoki vivia em sua própria bolha. Em seu mundo, havia apenas o bem das pessoas. E nada mais importava. Amaya realmente admirava aquilo no rapaz.

Quando desligaram, o loiro continuou fitando a prima, mais sério do que ela gostaria, mas, para ele, de acordo com o que a situação exigia. Amaya sabia o motivo daquele olhar. Sabia que devia explicações. Mas não sentia a menor vontade de dá-las. A morena percorreu o olhar pelo quarto, achando a latinha de cerveja. Seria uma boa desculpa para mudar de assunto. A garota apontou para a lata ao falar.

- Você não devia beber assim que chega. Tem que comer primeiro.

- Amaya. – Raiden estava sério demais e não parecia que se desviaria do assunto.

- Já comeu? Aposto que não. – ela se levantou da cama antes de continuar – O que quer comer? Posso cozinhar já que estou aqui.

- Amaya, sente.

- Quer carne? Posso fazer um pouco de carne. Ainda tem carne?

- Amaya, estou falando sério.

A garota suspirou, cedendo.


End file.
